


10. We might kiss when we are alone

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: We might kiss when we are aloneWhen nobody's watchingWe might take it homeWe might make out when nobody's there
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Series: Все песни только о любви [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868





	10. We might kiss when we are alone

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням

Юлиан слышал об этом в песнях. Мол, когда целуешь того самого человека – электричество пробивает каждый нерв, бабочки пляшут в животе, шампанское искрится в венах, желе колышется в коленках, и прочие инородные объекты захватывают твоё тело, как Чужой. Что сердце колотится в ритме колебаний атома цезия, член встаёт, как генералы – при Ангеле Меркель, а где-то в ушах, даже у атеистов, звучит ангельская музыка.

Юлиан не верил песням.   
Не верил – пока не встретил Кая. 

Он не помнил, когда это началось. Когда объятия после забитого гола, задушевные разговоры за ужином и дурацкие песни в машине по дороге с тренировки перестали быть простыми. Когда от одной улыбки Кая, смущённой или самодовольной, после очередного выигрыша в фифе, сердце стало замирать на миг, а потом бухать об рёбра, как цунами. 

Юлиан не помнил, когда всё это началось, но и думать боялся о том, когда это закончится.   
Конечно, никогда. 

*  
Он снимает руку с руля и, не отводя глаз от красного сигнала светофора, кладёт ладонь на острую коленку Кая. У него длинные ноги, и даже отодвинув сидение до максимума, он всё равно упирается коленями в приборную панель. Кай останавливается на середине предложения и, подумав секунду, накрывает рукой пальцы Юлиана. 

– Люди смотрят, – говорит он, мотнув кудрявой чёлкой в сторону окна. – Опять потом в твиттере истерика поднимется.

Он говорит серьёзно, а пальцы его так и пляшут по коже Юлиана, невесомо проводят по едва заметным венам, щекочут, и, едва загорается зелёный, Юлиан давит педаль газа в пол. 

Он целует Кая на пустой подземной парковке, даже не дожидаясь, пока тот отстегнёт ремень безопасности. Проводит всей ладонью по выбритому затылку, улыбается на середине поцелуя, когда Кай, обычно такой сдержанный, подаётся ему навстречу и морщится, когда ремень врезается в грудь. 

Юлиан прижимается лбом ко лбу Кая, и ему кажется, что в этот момент в полной эха тишине он слышит музыку.   
Совершенно ангельскую.


End file.
